Galactical millefiore
by reika33riopix33gothic33lolita
Summary: Tsuna, Uni and the other arcobaleno fled from Namimori to the Pokemon world. now the millefiore merge with Team Galactic, and it's up to the trainers to guard Vongola Decimo and Arceus from them! OC included
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This fanfiction is a mix of most of my OC (except for WTE). Setting? Battle Mansion of course. A KHR and Pokemon Xover fanfic

Chapter 1-Here comes the Mafia!

It's another afternoon in BM (battle mansion) nothing special more or less.

Sinnoh pokemon champion Corel was gazing at the windows. Just a few days ago she had beaten Cynthia with her Pichu, Vaporeon, Beautifly, Delcatty, Staraptor and Piplup. Pichu and Piplup are too cute to evolve, and Corel didn't want to lose the memories, just if you want to know why they're still baby evolutions.

A knock on the door made Corel jump. 'C-come in…'

The door opened to reveal a teal haired man around 20. 'Hey what's the problem of me coming in?'

Corel let out a relieved sigh. 'Oh, Steven..'

Steven is her best friend after she became Champion. But since he has a girlfriend…so she never be very close to him. Wallace has Winona, and Lance… definitely not. She want to try Blue, but gee, he's so cold she never dared to. And Red, Red is forever silent.

'Want to go out?' asked Steven. Corel smiled.

'sure.'

As they walked, they heard Ethan and Silver's voice.. and others too.

When they entered, they saw Ethan, Lyra, Silver, the owner of BM Ratia, a brunette, a girl in white robes, a black jacket with matching shorts and a big, big hat, and 6 weird babies. Ratia was hugging one of them, who had Chinese looks.

The brunette looked up. 'A-ano…'

'u-um..' returned Corel.

Ratia looked at both and finally remembered. 'Ah, Sawada. I never mentioned Corel yet, right? Well, this is her. Beside her… I think you know it already.'

'Hn.' Said a baby with a fedora. He touched the brim of his hat with a gun. Corel shuddered at the sight. 'You said not everyone can go here on their will. How the heck is someone here that you never mentioned?'

'because she just came here about a week, after I left,' shrugged Ratia. 'and, Reborn, why in the world of Arceus should I tell you the every day of my Mansion? Are you its diary?'

Ethan snickered hearing this. 'Heh, you got a nice sense of humour,' he said.

'Shut up, you fuck.' Said Reborn (Gasp! A Swear Word!). he shot Ethan, narrowly missing his hat.

'whoa dude, I didn't know you're that sensitive,' said Ethan, adjusting his hat.

'Ratia, who are they?' Steven narrowed his eyes.

'Just some lost people. Pay us no heed, we do no harm,' said the Chinese baby, smiling calmly. Ratia looked down and said something in Chinese (if you want to know..「騙誰啊?

which means he's lying)while the baby just chuckled softly.

AN:Chappie one done! If any of you want to, you can give me an OC too (I need specially one for Steven as his GF, and this GF will be Corel's tutor and BFF)

Just post either Mafia or Trainer:

Mafia:

Name, gender, age, personality, weapons, flame type, box POKEMON (choose a pokemon as a box weapon. You can either add this or no)

Trainer:

Name, gender, personality, pokemon roster, region origin

Note that it's better to give me his or her appearance description. If you don't like how I enter your OC, you can tell me in reviews

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: yay! One OC submitted! Now let's rock!

Chapter 2: a night of newcomers

Corel and Steven slightly tensed when they heard the newcomers' identity. They all are from the Mafia, and the boy and the girl are the Tenth generation bosses of Vongola and Giglio Nero (check it. Luce is eighth, Aria is ninth, so….). the boy's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the weird girl is Uni. The babies are the Arcobaleno, the strongest infants in the world-Fon(the Chinese guy), Reborn(the fedora guy), Verde(the mad scientist), Colonello(of COMSUBIN), Mammon(Viper, a psychic illusionist), and Skull(of Calcassa).

'What? You let the Mafias to enter? That's reckless!' yelled Steven. Ratia looked at her mentor (I think I wrote that Steven's Ratia mentor in my fics in the story 'Team Vongola') and smiled. 'not if I know them. Look, when I went out myself some times ago I stumbled across 'em, and heck yeah the Vongola are mostly kids. I even teach Sawada's self-appointed 'right hand man' how to PROPERLY battle with Dying Will and Pokemon. And if Reborn looks up on me then I'm clearly their ally. Case Closed.'

Just when Steven want to retort, Vongola tenth Aura Guardian (why not? This is a pokekate xover!), Siro( I will write about her later. Remember, Siro is a GAL.) entered the room. Siro has scarlet eyes, and wears an Aura Guardian attire (clothes that strikingly resembles Riley's only it's a female attire), and has short, slightly spiky and messy grey-white hair. She looked at Ratia. 'There's someone down there with a pass who wants to meet you,' she looked at Steven and Corel. 'And Steven and her. She said her name is Colleen Rose.'

Hearing the name 'Colleen Rose' nearly made Steven jump in excitement. Colleen is the Hoenn League Champion along with Wallace and Steven, and just returned from a quick travel to Johto. Ratia raised a brow and excused herself. Few minutes later a teen about her 16 with knee-length light pink hair, mint green eyes. She wears a red hoodie, with a white shirt under it. She also has a blue skirt. A smile was plastered across her sweet face, and a Pichu was sitting on her shoulder, smiling and gave out a 'Chu!' cry.

'Hi, Steven! Long time no see!' she smiled at Steven, who smiled and kissed her forehead. Ethan whistled, Silver went out in disgust, Lyra just smiled, and Corel smiled happily. It's nice to see her friend reunite with his girlfriend again.

Soon Colleen's eyes went down to Corel. 'Hi! You must be Corel. I saw you beat Cynthia. You're awesome!' she said, flashing her a friendly smile. Almost immediately Corel fell for it. 'Thanks! You're awesome too! You beat both Steven and Wallace ina double battle!'

Then Corel sent out Pichu. You can identify her(Corel's) pichu by its cry. It will never say 'Pichu' or 'Chu', just 'Pi'. That's from an effect when Pichu was born. And thus earn the nickname 'Pi-chan'( only some people call Pichu this, like Ethan or Lyra).

Both Pichu, like their trainers, became friends in a matter of minutes. Colleen and Corel laughed.

'How's Johto, Col?' asked Lyra as she rolled over the mat.

'Nice,' smiled Colleen. 'Thank Arceus the Rockets are gone when I went there.'

Ratia smiled. 'looks like no X-BURNERs are coming now, Sawada,'

Tsunayoshi, or just Tsuna smiled. 'Aa…this is going to be relaxing.'

'Not when I'm here, Dame-Tsuna,' said Reborn, kicking Tsuna hardly.

'OUCH! What was that for, Reborn!' yelled Tsuna. Ratia just let out a small 'ow'. Uni covered her mouth and the Arcobaleno said nothing. The other trainers' left eye twitched and they sweat-drop as well.

'you're here not to have fun, but to TRAIN harder so you can defeat Byakuran! Now get prepared, you lazy boy! We're gonna start this an hour later!' he turned at Ratia. 'is that fine then?' Ratia smiled. 'sure.'

Soon all of them were making their way to Training Room A. They saw Siro there, along with a silver-head boy. Siro was standing beside a Kingdra, and the other was standing with a Pigeot. A strange thing is, the Kingdra have white-blue flames and the Pidgeot have Orange flames.

'How's it going, Siro, Roy(so this silver-head is the one who appears in again, Team Vongola)? Like the boxed Pok`emon?' said Ratia.

'Of course they'll like it,' said Verde arrogantly. 'They're from my creations.'

'And _moi_ too.' Snapped Ratia. 'who'd be kindly enough to help find the Pokemons' DNA?'

Roy just smiled quietly and soon both returned their pokemon into….er, boxes.

'Now it's your turn, Decimo,' said Siro quietly to her boss.

'A-arigato, Siro..' he said, and made his way to a side.

'Now, who's on?' asked Reborn.

'I will,' said Colleen cheerfully. She stood at the other side of the battleground and Pichu leapt into the arena. While Ratia called out: 'Don't kill the Pokemon, Sawada! Just knock them out! Or else someone's gonna pay!'

Soon after she said that, Corel saw Tsuna wasn't the Tsuna before..instead flames are burning on his forehead and gloves. His eyes were now serious-like.

A/N: I'm running outta time, so I'm doing this next chapter. Special thanks to **Butterfly Meadow** for letting me use Colleen Rose. Next on: Tsuna v.s. Colleen!

See you, and keep submitting OCs!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter Three! I will put some Team Galactic in this one. For now I have one Trainer OC submitted, so I wish someone will submit a Mafia OC as well. Ah, fine, on to the story.

Chapter three-Galactic Alert

'Interesting,' smiled Colleen. 'Pichu, Thunder!'

'Dodge it, Tsuna!' cried the sun Arcobaleno from afar (wow, Reborn uses Tsuna as a Pokemon). Tsuna did, but the attack got him a little. He winced before disappearing and reappearing in front of Pichu, hitting it hard. Pichi was sent flying to the other side of the arena, but it got up.

'That's no Pichu, that's a Raichu,' commented Lyra. Ratia nodded. 'Maybe Col's Pichu is at level 80 above. One powerful punch of Sky flames-Level 2 pokemon might die. Level 50-60 probably wince in pain.'

Corel gulped slightly hearing the comments of both girls. This Champion is way way way way better than any trainers she'd fought before, INCLUDING RED.

Then she jerked back up when she heard Tsuna said: 'Operation-X.'

Now everyone who's an ally to Tsuna (except Reborn) slightly gawked (Siro looked at him slightly surprised, Roy's eyes went wide, Ratia raised a brow, Uni slightly worried about Pichu, the Arcobaleno…just stared at him).

'W-well that's fast….' stuttered Roy. Corel looked at him. 'What do you mean?'

'that's the sign Decimo is going to use X-burner. That's also one of his strongest move…' answered Siro. Corel and Lyra gasped and turned at Tsuna. Sure enough, familiar (for us fans) orange light was glowing around both of his gloves. Colleen also heard the cons, so she knew Pichu should not be hit, or it might be a one-hit KO.

'Pichu! Volt Tackle (I wosh Pichu knows Volt Tackle. Because I'm using it and I don't know if Pichu can use 'em)!'

'That's reckless!' hissed Siro. 'Time's running out!'

Corel saw Colleen turning her attention from Siro to the arena, and shouted, 'Stop, Pichu and use Signal Beam instead!' so Pichu stopped, retreated a few steps, and Signal Beam-ed the still charging Tsuna. So Tsuna lost his balance and fell over his back. He growled a little and yelled again: 'Operation X!' this time the charging was faster because of the leftover flames around Tsuna. It hit effectively on Pichu, who kept staggering to get up. Reborn smiled. 'Ok, Tsuna, this is it.'

Colleen smiled. 'Or is it? Pichu, nice work! Return.' She drew out a Pokeball. 'Go, Blaziken!'

The Balze pokemon stood up and gave a loud battle cry. 'It's her starter!' whispered Lyra. Corel watched as Blaziken and Tsuna had a rough battle of fighting with fists.

(after some time later…)

Tsuna was lying on his face on the ground, panting hard. Colleen was on Espeon who was panting as hard as Tsuna (who was panting as hard as Gyuudon could). Reborn smirked/

'okay, Tsuna, you may rest. Thanks for being his training partner, Colleen,' he bowed at said trainer, who was smiling as she returned Espeon. Tsuna got up, back to his normal self. 'Aaaaaah… that's tiring…'

'Then go out and relax,' said Ratia, stepping out. 'it's not like Byakuran's here.'

Soon Corel found herself walking sown the shopping street with the rest of the girls (minus Siro, who stayed along with Tsuna to watch over him as he and the boys were strolling at the other side of the street). Lyra was talking with Colleen while Ratia strolled behind, occasionally petting her luxray which she sent out.

Then she heard a voice she remembered. 'Lyra! Colleen! Corel! Ratia too!' she looked up. It was May, Dawn and Touko! (May Sapphire, Dawn Platinum Berlitz, Touko White. Lyra is Lyra Crystal)

Corel smiled. 'hey, everyone! Going shopping?'

'You bet! Dawn and I are going to have a contest, so yeah. Touko wants something for her Musical (the game in B and W) competition!' returned May.

'Well, Bel made me do this!' protested Touko. Janoby, who was beside her laughed. Ratia raised a brow. 'Janoby? I know someone who have Jarloda.'

'Jarloda?' asked Touko.

'Who?' asked Lyra.

'Siro does. She got a Tsutarja when she was 10 from and now it's a Jarlorda. Strong Pokemon, Weak Pokemon, she have both but now they are all good now. All hail Sawada Tsunayoshi, that is. The Ring Battle was EPIC! You should've see it.'

'Ring Battle?'

'the battle that determined who will be Vongola10th. The rules are easy, you just have to get the 2 half ring into 1, blah blah blah, whatev. Duh, Sawada wins thanks to Hibari, Siro, Gokudera and yamamoto. Ryohei, Lambo and Dokuro is no good. Oh yeah, at the last battle we audiences were locked in an infrared cage and wasn't it for Lancia we're dead.' Said Ratia, remembering the battle.

'That sounds terrible,' said Colleen.

'no, because if anything happens, I still have Gardevoir. By the times I went to Vongola, boy how much Gardevoir's changed!' Luxray nodded silently.

'Hey, enough with Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let's get ice cream!' cut Lyra, who's pointing at an ice cream shop.

'okay, I'm buying for Janoby and Gochimiru! Go!' Touko said as her two faithful partners popped out.

'and Pichu too!' both Colleen and Corel laughed as both Pichu tugged hardly on their skirts.

'Hey! Give us your pokemon!' suddenly, the girls heard this. Luxray growled as they saw a boy hugging his Doredia while his Futachimaru growled protectively yet timidly.

'Oh, no,' whispered Touko. 'it's Touya…(Touya Black)'

'Oh, well. Time to rock n' roll, Luxray,' said Ratia as she slowly clipped a box off her belt. '_Kaikou!'_

Two guns settled on Ratia's hand as the others gasped. 'just in case,' smiled Ratia. 'Luxray, Hyper Beam!'

The beam shot out of Luxray's mouth, straight at the grunt's back. The grunt fell over, revealing to be a Galactic Grunt.

'..and I thought it was Team Plasma! Luxray, Spark!' continued Ratia.

'We'll help! Beautifly!'

'Piplup!'

'Janoby, Gochimiru! Help me!'

'Meganium! Let's go!'

'C'mon Pichu!' both Corel and Colleen shouted. Soon, 8 pokemon rounded up the grunt while Touko went over to Touya.

'Touya, you okay?'

'i-I think,' mumbled the boy. While on the other hand, the Galactic grunt was tied up.

Ratia had one of her guns pointed at him. 'that's strange. Why are you here n Talsta Region? Speak up, loser or this head of yours is going to be Reshiram's lunch.'

Corel looked at how the grunt cower at Ratia's words. _How could Ratia be so dangerous-like?_

A/N: Yep, I have Pokemon Black and White here. So I will put Isshu in. Touko's pokemon will be my pokemon in Black, while Touya's are from my Brother's White. May, Dawn and Lyra's will be those I could think of. Maybe I should read more Bulbapedia? Ah fine. Until then, See ya! Please x100 post OC, a Mafiosso is grateful enough (p.s. now please put in the age in the rules, and as Protagonist or Antagonist)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Huff! Chapter 4! Let's see… basically the Millefiore debuted now, and the girls V.S. a certain Funeral Wreath. Oh, and if you want to know, Talsta is where the BM is located, between Sinnoh and Hoenn. Another new Region will appear near Isshu too.

Okay, Enjoy!

Chapter 4-Kikyo's attack

'I'm sorry! I was sent here to find someone and when I see that trainer I thought it would be nice to give his pokemon to…. Um..'

'To your boss?'

'NO!' cried the grunt, panicked. 'it's…..'

'the same guy who sent you here right?' Ratia's gun was now sitting on the grunt's forehead.

'It's..it's…..'

'It's me. Haha, do you remember? _Scarletta di Tempesta_ Ratia?' a strikingly familiar (again, for us fans) answered calmly. Ratia narrowed her eyes while the girls gasped at the man floating in a distance.

'…Kikyo.'

Meanwhile at the boy's place, Siro jerked up and looked around, shocking both Tsuna and Steven.

'What is it, Siro?'

'…..the enemy…the Cloud Six Funeral Wreath!' Siro said, slightly tensing at what she'd sense just now.

Tsuna's eyes widened and the Arcobaleno gulped.

'so they're here,' said Reborn quietly.

'Who?' asked Steven.

'the Millefiore. The Six Funeral Wreaths are the strongest members of the Millefiore, and now it's the strongest Funeral Wreath who's here,' said Colonello.

'I think we better check the girls,' said Roy, taking out his box and a pokeball.

'Now that you said that…LYRA!' gasped Ethan.

'Colleen and Corel too,' said Steven. 'Let's find them.'

Back with the girls….

Kikyo peeked over and spotted Uni cowering behind Corel. He smiled. 'I found you, Uni-sama.'

Uni took a step backwards. Corel didn't know what is the relationship between the 2, but she knew it is dangerous for Uni to let Kikyo get her. So she put a hand in front of Uni protectively. Kikyo raised a brow. 'Haha, looks like we have some burden here.'

'K-Kikyo-sama!' cried the Grunt, who was forgotten some time ago. 'H-help me!'

'Haha, fine.' He (Kikyo) raised a finger, and suddenly the Galactic Grunt fell down-_dead_. Lyra was shocked and covered her mouth to prevent herself from shouting. May gasped. Dawn covered her eyes, Colleen gawked and Corel stared in disbelief.

'So, you killed Cyrus's gift to you, huh?' Ratia's voice cut down the awkward moment. Kikyo laughed his 'Haha' again. 'Hm, why do you care? Byakuran-sama told me to kill anyone useless, after all.'

Corel looked back at the corpse. Flowers were blooming on the poor man's body, occupying him, organs included. Her face was then painted in anger.

'H-how could you? Even he's a lackey, but he's also a human! Wh- why should you throw his life away?'

At first, everyone was silent. But then they smiled.

'Yeah, you're right, Corel!'

'I'm gonna kick your butt!'

'you're goin' down!'

'I'm going first!' cried Touko. 'Gochimiru, Psybeam!'

The colorful beam shot directly at Kikyo, who shrugged it off.'

'Pointless. Just like what I know, Pokemon are weak. They're _trash_.'

Now all the trainers were very angry. 'Pokemon are our allies! We will not let you say them "TRASH"!' cried Colleen. Pichu(Col's) nodded and shot out a Thunderbolt. Again, Kikyo shrugged it off.

'My turn,' said the Cloud user. Tons of flowers float by and surrounded the girls.

''Watch it, girls. Luxray!' called Ratia. Luxray nodded and green sparks start to form around the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. Then Luxray unleashed the sparks, blocking all the flowers.

'Haha, not bad,' said Kikyo. He was about to attack when..

'Aggron, Hyper Beam!'

'Feraligatr, Ice Beam!'

'Typhlosion, Flamethrower!'

'Togekiss, Aura Sphere!'

'Flygon, Dragonbreath!'

With the 5 attacks combined, at last Kikyo looks damaged. But soon his frown was replaced with a smirk when he saw the boys (plus Siro) came. _Vongola Decimo is one of them._

A/N: I'll stop this for now. I'm kinda busy for now, from the show at Sunday to defeating the E4 of Black and White…. And anything. Please bear with me, okay?

Please please please submit an OC, a Mafiosso is better!_

See ya! (teleports with Gardelia, my Gardevoir)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: okay, I'm actually surprised I'm able to write this because it's now difficult to write fanfic at home. Anyways, Enjoy! Looks like fangirls are screaming for someone!

Chapter 5-seven plus eleven equal to Hibari Kyoya

Kikyo smirked when Tsuna ran over to the girls. 'are you all okay?'

'fine, fine,' said Corel nervously. 'but, he is….' She looked back at the Galactic corpse.

Reborn snickered. 'Well, this is everyday's breakfast. This isn't weird.'

'Y-you mean, he kills almost everytime?' stuttered Touya. Reborn nodded slowly.

'Whoever he kills, we still have to defeat all the Millefiore,' said Colonello, taking out his rifle. 'defeating him is clearing Stage 1. Let's go!'

'You got it, kid!' smiled Dawn. 'Piplup! Hydro Pump!'

'Beautifly, Silver Wind!'

'Gochimiru, Psychic! Janoby, Grass Mix!'

'Doredia, Petal Dance!'

The four attacks again, hit Kikyo. Kikyo snickered and took out a pokeball (O-o Kikyo have pokemon?). 'Go, Charizard!'

The dragon-like pokemon stepped down. 'Flame Thrower!' commanded Kikyo. The blast of fire shot straight at May's beautifly.

'Heck no you will!' cried Silver. 'Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!'

'Feraligatr, you too!' cried Colleen, sending her Feraligatr out. 'Hydro Pump! And Pichu, Thunder!'

'Pichu, thunder!' repeated Corel. The attacks became two massive electric and water source, and later became one. It hit Charizard critically, who hissed in pain. Kikyo scoffed. 'Hmph, weak pokemon.'

'Oh look! It's Sil's long lost brother!' mocked Ethan. Silver growled at him, but looked away anyways.

'Well, I've never!' smiled Kikyo fakely. But he was interrupted when a certain someone hissed..

'Why are you herding again, _herbivores?_' (HA! Now I know why are the Fan girls screaming like hell)

Everyone looked at the newcomer. Raven-black hair, a yellow bird perched on his shoulder, a black school-like Jacket, and tonfas. It's none other than… Hibari Kyoya.

Ratia smirked. 'You're back! I thought you lost your mind at Johto!'

Hibari 'hn-ed' and looked at Kikyo and his Charizard. Then he drew out… a_ pokeball (no way! Hibari too!)_. Tsuna gasped. 'H-hibari-san?'

Hibari narrowed his eyes 'What are you doing here herbivore?' which made everyone sweated. He (Hiba) looked at Kikyo's charizard and all the other Pokemon, and smirked. 'Hn, then this is all this herding means…'

'Quit saying us as herbivores, will you!' Steven got a little cross.

'Don't mind it, that's his habit,' said Ratia, a mischievous smile on her face. 'But lately he made me evolve into "omnivore"…hah.'

'Well, if it isn't the Vongola Cluod Guardian Hibari Kyoya,' smirked Kikyo. Again, Hibari narrowed his eyes before tossing out his Pokeball. 'Go, Rorro.'

The Thyplosion 'Rorro' stomped confidently in front of Charizard.

'Fire against Fire? That's not it..' said Corel before she spotted Fon. She looks up at Hibari, and at Fon again. 'Ummmmmmm, Ratia?' she poked the said trainer's shoulder, who turned back curiously in response.

'Are they twins?' this question made all the ones from KHR sweatdrop/anime-style falling down.

'No,' flushed Tsuna.

'…Oiii, Kikyo. What are you doing?' came a voice. Instantly all the protagonists looked up, to see a man in red-hair and a girl in blue-hair, floating with flames on their boots like Kikyo.

'Oh, no they're…' started Siro.

'Zakuro and Bluebell!' ended Tsuna.

The two spotted (yes I hate to say, but AGAIN) Tsuna and Uni. Then they also have smirks on their face.

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! Too bad, the library's closing…: ( I'll update soon, I promise, if I can! Next time, Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro vs. Corel, Colleen and Steven! And Rati's more revealed! Again, please post Mafiossos!

See Ya!:)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I''m so sorry for the late update! I just have no time... maybe next updates will be slower too cos my contacts to the CPU is lesser and i'm busy killing N's pokemon and Geechisu's,,, Pokemon Black and White's juuust cool! Back to the story...

\

Chapter 6 Triple Battle

\

'Get off the smirks on your face, will ya?' it's annoying! Cried Colonello(says the fans, it's annoying).

'Well, we will if you just give us Vongola Decimo and Uni-sama without a word, and also the Cloud Guardian if you please,' said Kikyo.

'Heck, you must be in one of Cresselia's dreams,' said Ratia as she rolled her eyes.

'Well then, I think we have to play rough, Nyu~!' sang Bluebell. 'Blas~toise! Hydro Pump!'

the big turtle-like pokemon stepped out and shot a pillar of water.

'Not if I care!' cried Touko. 'Janoby, grass mix!' Janoby stepped out and spun a huge mass of leaf (like a tornado) and sent it right back at the 6fw(6 funeral wreath) 2 attacks clashed, resulting a massive explosion.

'Well let's play fair. How bout three-or four is Daisy came here on time- on three(or four again)?'

smiled Kikyo.

'We'll take you! I'm on!' Corel stepped out confidently.

'me too!' said Colleen.

' I'm the last one,' said Steven calmly.

'Very well. Return,' Kikyo and the other 2 discarded their pokemon, and exposed their chest(whoops,,, about time they...). '_Syuurakaikuou!_'

the next thing they knew, Kikyo is half velociraptor, Bluebell is half shoniosaurus and Zakuro is half T-rex, ( I sucks in spelling Dino name...) and Tsuna is like, 'Hiiiiiii!'

'they're gonna finish us in one blow!' said Siro.

'EXACTLY!' cried Bluebell. '_Bomba animite!' _( I think her move is spelled like this...)

'no you wont! Pichu! Thunder!' cried Corel and Colleen. The massive thunder hit the flames, but not the shell.

A/N: _**sorry sorry for the lame and short Chappie! I have no time...i'll update later at night, Okay? See ya!**_


	7. Chapter 65

I'm back as fast as I can! I just caught an Ulgamoth, and I just discovered Isshu is Unova in English, so the B and W stuff here will change! Here's Chapter 6.5!

Chapter 6.5-Triple Battle the Second part

The rock-hard shell rolled down at the three trainers. Coral was shocked at first, but she got back her sense quickly. She drew out a Pokeball. 'Delcatty, Water Pulse!' (it's true! My Delcatty can use this move y'know!)

The cat-like Pokemon's attack burst at the big shell, but after some while Delcatty was panting hard while the shell was still rolling at the trainers.

'C'mon, Delcatty, don't give up! Try an iron tail!' said Corel. Delcatty sprang up. Its tail glowed and Delcatty smashed it on the Shell's spiky surface. A big clash, and Corel could see Delcatty gritting its teeth and sweated a little, while some faint cracks started to form on the shell's surface. After what seems to be like a year, the shell was smashed into pieces, and Delcatty fainted out of exhaustion (and blood loss, as Delcatty's tail started to bleed once it clashed). Corel gave Delcatty some medicine before withdrawing it into its pokeball.

'What? Just like that, Bluebell? That's so stupid!' scoffed Zakuro. '_Magma Inferno!_' ( It should be this)

This time he aims it at Colleen. 'Feraligatr, Hydro Pump!' she (Coll) commanded. Feraligatr (Coll's) shot a beam of water. However the fire didn't put off; Zakuro ambushed Feraligatr.

Feraligatr groaned, but got up.

'Feraligatr, Aqua Tail!' called Colleen. Feraligatr pounced at Zakuro, tail flowing with water (another tail-attack! What's next, Tail Whip? XD) . Zakuro didn't expect this, so he was hit.

'Y'know Zakuro, you're worse than Bluebell,' snickered Kikyo. He looked down and tons of Velociraptors pounded towards Steven and his Metagross (since when that pokemon's here?).

'…Metagross, Earthquake(finally not a tail move).'

'..And you are worse, Kikyo!' yelled Zakuro angrily. Kikyo shrugged. 'Never mind. We'll just destroy the entire place and report to Byakuran-sa-'

'Luxray, Hyper Beam.'

The shot did hit Kikyo, who turned at the only trainer with a Luxray, slightly surprised. Said trainer shrugged and gave a fake smile.

'Oops, sorry. There's an Ulgamoth behind ya,' she snickered. Of all, Reborn, Siro, Touko, Touya and the other 2 6fw got affected.

'okay, I'm not playing. Luxray, Thunder!'

The attack hit again, and Kikyo, half struggling on Zakuro's sake threw out something and a big part of the region had a big explosion.

'well then we'll just report to Byakuran-sama and get Sawada Tsunayoshi and Uni-sama on our hands. Haha.' With that, they disappeared.

A/N:sorry, another shot chappie! I'm out for this week cos I have a trip for Thursday and Friday, and _drinking parties_(just kidding). I have some new ideas here, so you should check on some of em, that is, if I've published them all. That's all for today, sorry for the short chappie, RNR and gimme a Mafiosso if you can! Thanks and see ya!

Lis Goldensilver, A.k.a reika33riopix33gothic33lolita out


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back! The trip is so fun! Now let's study Talsta before we start…

Talsta's towns and Cities are…: 1. Lily Town Town 3. Waterpod City 4Chamomile City Town City 7. Rosen City Town Town 10. Apricot City City 12Mill City City.

The special places:1. Battle Mansion Tower Cathedral Waterfall Terrain

On to Chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Scarlet times

The trainers gawked at the huge explosion, until suddenly Ratia's LiveCaster rang.

'Hello?' asked Ratia, peeking at the face of the caller.

'WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOU IDIOT!' roared a voice audible enough to hear 20 kms away.

'Oh no here she goes again…' groans both Siro and Roy.

Inside Ratia's LiveCaster's screen was a girl about 13, with sapphire-blue long hair and emerald-sapphire fierce eyes. She was wearing a sailor-like outfit (think Aria by Kozue Amano) and looked totally PISSED by the flames the pokemon behind her tried to die down.

'My pokemon are HydroPumping to death and you stayed there like nothing happened!' growled the girl.

'calm down, Rain. That was Millefiore and Galactic's pranks. Be right there, don't kill the townspeople. Bye..' muttered Ratia. Then she recalled Luxray and sent out her Altaria. Hibari raised a brow at it, as it hummed while Ratia climbed onto its back.

'Train your pokemon wel, Hibari, and you'll get a handsome mate for her!' called Ratia as she flew off.

'Wait! Don't you need help?' called Corel.

'I have that blue-bastard already! It's fine!' was the reply.

On airborne, Ratia sighed slowly. Altaria, sensing something, looked up to its(her)trainer.

'Altar,,?'

'I'm fine, Altaria,' assured Ratia.

Soon the two was on top of Apricot City.

'I think Rain's at Mill City, so this is mine…Milotic!'

The Tender Pokemon gave a low cry, and died down the flames by Surf-ing 5 times, and panted tiredly. 'Thanks Milotic. Return..….!' Suddenly she felt pain on her head. Altaria screeched in panic, only to be shut up by a fierce 'Altaria, didn't I say I'm fine?'

Ratia reached for her bag and took out some pills, and swallowed them. 'Must go and see Mist later….' She muttered.

(somewhere else, a psychic by the name Mist sneezed.)

At Mill City, the fire died down, too. Rain scoffed and returned all her pokemon except for..a blue beautifly. Soon Ratia descended, and returned Altaria as well.

'About time you've come, redhead.' Hissed Rain.

Ratia's left eye twitched. 'one, I'm not a redhead, two, why did you leave out Beautifly instead of Swanna?'

'you know why.' Said the other girl maliciously. Ratia rolled her eyes.

'Somehow I wonder how do you hide your personality while working…fine,then.' Ratia drew out a pokeball. 'Gardevoir!'

And instead of a normal Gardevoir, the green parts of this one's RED.

Back to the shopping estate..

'I wonder what's taking Ratia-san so long..' whispered Uni.

'must be Rain. That girl is a Gyarados hidden under a Milotic's skin..' answered Siro. 'Well, I'll go and get her…' with that, Siro took out her Togekiss and flew off.

Back at Ratia and Rain's..

Ratia looked down at the two Pokemon, down and out. Gardevoir's bleeding and Beautifly's wings were full of scars (GodandArceusknowswhy), and Rain just stared at Beautifly while Ratia recalled Gardevoir. That is when Siro found them.

'Ooooi. Get back here, Ratia…' called the white-haired girl.

'You heard it. Now I'm done here..' said Rain's 'rival', as she climbed up Siro's Togekiss. Rain just looked at them before sending out Swanna and got off.

AN: what do you think? Encore? Flamethrower? This chappie is mostle based on Ratia, so there… and Chapter 6.5 is written into 'Chapter 65'(if im not mistaken)…sorry about that.

And our daily closing routine,

a mafiosso

See ya! Make sure you check my new fic, 'A can and two cups of coffee for N'!

Lis out


	9. letter from author

Letter from author

_i'm afraid I disappoint you all but this one only contents somethings._

_ the fic went wrong. It should be like this:_

_Talsta town and cities_

_1. Lily Town,Sunflower Town Waterpod City Chamomile City Daisy town Tulip City Rosen city Nutmeg city. Apricot City Mill City_

_3._

_Last A/N:..our daily routine, a mafiosso._

_A/N:(present): I think that's all I need to say. See ya. Authoress RRGL33 out_


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: I just got a rabbit and voila. Random Talsta cities might appear, maybe.

Chapter 8: wait, what?

They got back and reunite with everyone there. However Corel thought she was the only one to notice the red-eyed Champion (not steven) was staring on the ground, not even looking up for a second (Corel got hit by the other character while Ratia sweats).

Back at BM…

'so Byakuran is now with this "Team Galactic",' said Reborn(casually). 'and they found us. Che.'

'Well, now what do we do, Kora?' asked Colonello.

'Plan our attack, kick their butt, clean the remaining stains of the M-family out of this world,' said Verde easily. 'and with Box Pokemon, they're done for it.' (how does the other Arcobaleno know about the M-family? Beats me.)

'Wait…Box Pokemon, Team Galactic, Millefiore….' Muttered Ratia, before something clicked inside her. '…Shit.'

'why's that?' asked Steven.

'Millefiore can produce box weapon, and Team Galactic can get the DNA. It's rare for your mind, Verde, cause Pokemon only inhabit _HERE_.'

'which means we have no advantage, huh?' Steven slumped back on his chair. Colleen looked at her BF worriedly while Corel sighed.

'…My guess is you're too late to discover this,' said Siro all of a sudden, which made every pair of eyes present. And which made the white-haired girl shook her head.

'Vongola. Mare. Arcobaleno…..'

'…Dialga, Palkia, Giratina…' said Roy in a low voice, and he had a shock expression on the face.

'Millefiore's caught Palkia?' asked Ratia to them. Bothi nodded.

'that's what Mist told me,' said Siro. 'in the orp of my staff.'

'Ah, of course,' smiled Ratia. 'I'll go contact her.

Once the BM's owner left, the room was completely silent.

'Hey, I haven't have the chance to ask, but who's exactly this "Millefiore?"' asked Steven, who receives a death-glare by the sun Arcobaleno in return.

'and _who's exactly_ 'Team Galactic?'"

Outside….

Ratia stood there, tapping her foot impatiently. After what it look like years (in reality, 10 minutes) the one who she was waiting arrived. A female about 20, long brown hair tied up in two ponytails, a strap across her left eye (imagine Chrome's) and a sly smirk on her face, something that her warm yet dull-pink right eye concealed.

'you're late, Mist, now where is it?'

'Ahaha, sorry, sorry,' smiled Mist, handing Ratia(or rather, tossing) some different colour rose. Ratia shrugged and stuck one on her wrist, the colour-like liquid- flowing down into her wrist as she let out a flushed sigh. Then she looked back at Mist.

'Y'sure that Albino's have Palkia already?'

The psychic nodded. As for everyone who know her psychic powers, Mist's like, a Gothiruselle in a starry night (if you don't get this, check Gothiruselle's info in Bulbapedia).

Ratia sighed and shook her head. Mist then had this look of hesitation.

'…..and they're planning to have a Sky-flamed Arceus.'

Now that brought her to reality.

'they WHAT?'

Inside the room…

Steven had just told Reborn about Team Galactic while Reborn told him about Millefiore. They're damn surprised at both villain's power and couldn't just believe they had Palkia.

But their discussion stopped when Ratia barged into the room.

'To Veilstone. _**NOW**_.'

A/N: OHHOLYSH*T they're gonna get Arcy! XD what will they do, eh? Again, please RnR, and leave an OC (no need a mafiosso….i just need other OC than mine….)!

See ya, Lis out.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: okay, this is some point where the original box weapons gain some special abilities (maybe). And here are the Main Characters for now...

Corel, Colleen, Steven, Tsuna, Hibari, Siro

Chapter 9-Galactic HQ outburst

Corel suddenly found herself running down the corridors of the Galactic HQ in Veilstone, Pichu with her.

(flashback)

they learnt that by getting Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf will lead to Arceus. While Dialga and Azelf respond to the Vongola Rings, Palkia and Uxie to the Mare Rings and Giratina and Mesprit to the Arcobaleno Pacifiers, the Trinisette will be a vital item to awaken Arceus(the reason why the Galactic merge with the Millefiore).

Mist also told them that Palkia is locked in either Eterna's or Veilstone's Galactic HQ, which both are heavily guarded by the commanders and the 6FW.

(flashback ends)

Corel sighed as more grunts appeared, sending Golbats and Glameows.

Corel drew out Staraptor, and had it use Close Combat on the Glameows while Pichu used Thunder. Once the path was cleared, she huffed and disappeared down the darkness, unaware that a figure was following her.

Tsuna stood in front of Eterna's Galactic HQ. The spiky building looming over him scared him a little.

Steven smiled softly (dramatic change from chapter 1,2). 'don't worry, Tsuna. It's okay.'

'Yeah, with that "X-BURNER" of yours, they'll be settled,' added Colleen('cos she should be near her BF, so yeah).

Tsuna smiled, but suddenly his LiveCaster rang. He connected it and saw Siro on the screen.

'Siro-san?' he asked.

'Decimo,' started Siro, slightly wary. 'something's really wrong with that Hibari Kyoya…'

The screen switched into a scene showing Hibari having 'bitten' many grunts and their pokemon 'to death' at the Veilstone HQ, causing the three at Eterna to sweatdrop.

'he's taking out almost everyone there…' said Siro, reappearing on the screen. 'should I let Corel herself or..?'

'no, Siro-san. Get in there and check on Corel-san,' replied Tsuna.

'yes sir,' and with that, the screen went blank.

A/N: sorry, short chapter, long wait. I'll do my best! And yeah, there's another .5 chap…

Lis out


	12. Chapter 95

A/N: i'm back, i'm back! On to chappie 9.5...

Chapter 9.5-Coral Heart (Coral Soul)

Corel stepped into the depths of the HQ, now with Delcatty. She looked around, yet to find anything.

Suddenly Delcatty gave a loud screech.

Corel turned, and saw Delcatty being pawned... by a Lepardas. A very uncommon pokemon in Sinnoh (y'know, the dark type cat of Black and White).

And a cold voice rang out,

'hello...sister.'

Corel gasped. Out of the blue walked out a girl. She looks strikingly similar to Corel, with purple-pink hair and purple, menacing eyes. Her hair is on its normal two-curls (like fine in Twin princess of Wonderplanet) and the Lepardas could only be hers.

'C...Coral?'

Coral stepped closer. 'Yes, but... it's Coral Heart _Soul_.'

Corel took a step backwards. Coral is her long-lost twin sister(younger). She was a loner, and she hated Corel deep into the bones. She disappeared one night, when they were nine...

..and now she's wearing a strange uniform marked P. Team Plasma.

'CORAL! Why?' cried Corel. She just can't believe she's in the villanous team of Unova!

'i'm sick of your attitude, sister! I vow revenge! Lepardas, Hyper Beaam!'

the colourful beam shot directly at the red-pink haired girl.

Corel rolled over and held out Pichu's Pokeball, only to be shot on the hand by lepardas's shadowball.

'I will defeat you, Sister, even I have to join Team galactic or whatever it is...'

A/M:,... yeah so the one who's following Corel is Corel's own twin younger sister.

Care to RnR?


	13. Chapter 10

A/N: getting' giddy here! And if you readers know Chinese, I have a friend who's a rookie fic-writer (but no rookie writer) that wrote a Chinese, Generation V Romance/Friendship fic! Please RNR on that too, or else she's gonna kill me. Her pen name is Chilla221pardas.

On to the story!

Chapter10- the Twin's past

(this chapter will mostly be Corel's flashback)

~Flashback~

Corel could remember those days at Twinleaf Town. She'd play with Dawn, Barry and Lucas, but her twin sister Coral sat there on their doorsteps, stroking her Pachirisu dreamily. Corel wondered whether her 3 friends didn't notice Coral's presence.

On the day when they turned 7, they had a big party. Corel was bombarded with greetings and gifts, while Coral? Nothing. Only a Lapras doll made by Corel and their mother. No one knew that Coral is there. They thought she was only air . Corel could see Coral's eyes filled with loneliness as a tear dropped from the corner of her left eye.

The next day Corel and Coral were sent to Trainer's School. Both scored well, but again, Coral was air. One day they were to clean the room up. Coral accidently bumped on Lena, one of their classmates. Lena yelled at her and said that she was 'worse than a Magikarp', and the teacher said it was Coral's fault. Corel could see Coral fighting her tears aback.

At the age of eight, their father yelled at Coral for Corel breaking a mere vase. At this point, Corel saw Coral glaring at her, only to be slapped by their father (for not concentrating on his lecture).

When they were about to be nine, Corel heard Coral said in a low tone as she walked past her,

'I vow revenge.'

And at their birthday, Coral disappeared, along with her Pachirisu.

And then Corel heard that thefts had been done by a mere silhouette unknown to anyone. The only thing they know is that the thief always left a card which wrote:

'curse you all.'

The thefts soon ended in Sinnoh, but appeared in Johto. Corel read that it was the same 'curse' thief, this time showing the roster: a Lapras and a Pachirisu.

At the age of 10, during her journeys, she heard that the thief moved to Unova (Isshu), stealing Prof. Juniper (prof. Araragi)'s Oshawott (Mijumaru). Soon, the thief's roster includes:

Lepardas, Daikenki, Emonga, Pachirisu.

And Corel always wished it was not her sister Coral.

But it is.

~flashback ends~

Now Corel sat there, watching her sister, now wearing the Middle-Age uniform of Team Plasma, taking the retired leader N's place.

'My my, Coral-chan, you're beautiful,' said a voice. Corel saw someone behind her sister.

Coral just rolled her eyes. 'shut up, Byakuran.'

Byakuran? The one chasing Tsuna and the others?

A/N: too happy to be true! My favorite chapter! Yay! Alright, so Byakuran's appeared, eh? What will our main characters do? R.N.R!

And check on chilla221pardas. I BEG you.

Lis out


End file.
